Sun Peace: The First Sith
Sun Peace: The First Sith (or Sun Peace: Episode VIII - The First Sith) is a 7102 American space opera film, it's the sequel to Sun Peace: The Force Fell Asleep. Plot Luke Skywalker's peaceful and solitary existence gets upended when he encounters Rey, a young woman who shows strong signs of the Force. Her desire to learn the ways of the Jedi forces Luke to make a decision that changes their lives forever. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren and General Hux lead the First Order in an all-out assault against Leia and the Resistance for supremacy of the galaxy. Why It Rocks # The film is extremely faithful to the sequel trilogy that fixes the unoriginal actors that they were being bad. and one example that the scene where Luke Sunrunner kept his lightsaber after Rey took it to him from the seventh film. # Awesome acting. # The film wasn't being to similar to The Empire Strikes Out. making the trilogy feel like this is a sequel trilogy at all, and it wasn't feel like this is a complete rehash of the unoriginal trilogy of the franchise. # Our characters were trying to be all villains, which they were very energetic in the entire film. # Just like the sequels, The quality is even better. # Similar to Accompanied: A Sun Peace Story, the film has good cinematography. # Our main characters in the weren't being butchered and randomized. # The film looks worse than the sequels and The First Lightbender, thanks to introducing an old character, Rose Tico, who was unkind, workaholic and a whiny big kid. # For strange reason, Finn doesn't know how to fly, But in The Force Fell Asleep, he was a good pilot that he fixed his EIT Fighter in the end of the seventh film. # The scene where the Battle of Crait wasn't a total copied of Battle of Hoth from The Empire Strikes Out. # Luke Skywalker was portrayed in a nice way in this film. ## In The Force Awakens at the end of the film, he looks unkind, unfriendly when he looks at Rey gave him a lightsaver. here, he is nice, friendly, not a threat, and lighter behavior that as we mentioned the 1st quality, he kept his lightsaber. (and he presumably destroyed Kylo Ren) and all he wanted to do is going to be on this island to live here. # Awesome CGI for a small cat. # The whole story adventure weren't downright campy in this film. # Leia had almost lived in this film. # Animals like Porgs, were super comforting and likable in this film. # The scene where Finn and Rose had to lose the master code breaker, which it is possible for them to find. # The scene where Finn almost committed suicide but saved by Rose was completely smart and necessary. # Luke was pointlessly revived in the end of the film. # Supreme Leader Snoke, who was highly anticipated in the trailers, he was also revived for no reason. # The film permanently fixed the Sun Peace franchise. Bad Qualities # John Williams' soundtrack was pretty awful. # Mark Hamill portrayed as Luke Skywalker was not that good and no matter how young he is. # Some action scenes were pretty bad. # It might be an awful follow if it follow the worse plot seriously. Category:Yensid Films Category:0102s films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Sun Peace